


Hardly Bernstein or Woodward

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death referenced, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is a proud boyfriend when Don gets his first byline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Bernstein or Woodward

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Hardly Bernstein or Woodward_   
>  _**Pairing:** David Posner/Don Scripps_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** David is a proud boyfriend when Don gets his first byline._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

In a diversion to his usual route, David goes to the newsagents on his way home from school. There are two year nines buying crisps and they stare at him like teachers only exist within the confines of the school.

"Boys."

"Sir." They duck into one of the aisles as though he might be handing out detentions in the shop.

He finds the Sheffield Gazette, fishes the coins out of his pocket and pays for the paper. Tucking his briefcase under his arm he opens the paper and starts looking at it on his way out the door. On page nine he sees it, a report on traffic calming measures by Don Scripps. There's been small pieces in the paper before but none with his boyfriend's name on them and they've used a nice picture of him. He smiles widely and when he looks up there are more students staring at him. One of them nudges his mate and they take off running. He folds the paper slightly unevenly so as not to crease the article and puts it in his briefcase. He's so proud of Don.

His next stop is Woolworths for a picture frame. Getting home before Don gives him plenty of time to cut it out neatly. The longest time is spent finding something he can use as backing paper but he gets it finished before Don gets home.

He hugs Don the minute he's through the door.

"Well done. I am so proud of you."

"Give over. It's just local interest stuff, hardly the exposé of the century."

"Come on. Don't tell me you're not pleased to see your name in print."

Don shakes his head, wrapping his arms round David's waist. "I am, embarrassingly so. I know what other stuff I've written but it's nice to have my name on it even if it isn't earth shattering. Jenny bought me a Wispa today to congratulate me. She said the first one matters."

David smiles. Jenny's been at the paper six years and has been mentoring Don since he started three months ago. "That was nice of her. Is she still coming out with us on Saturday?"

"Yeah." Don kisses David quickly. "So how many copies do you think my mum will have bought?"

"Five or six at least."

"Probably, she'll send one to my gran and show off to the neighbours. I did buy a copy myself on the way into work. We should make a start on dinner."

David puts the chicken in the oven and gets Don on potato peeling duty. It gives him time to go and get the framed piece and bring it to his boyfriend.

"This is for you."

Don smiles and dries his hands quickly. He runs his fingers over the glass. "Thank you, framed, I didn't expect that. It's so sweet. Where will we put this?"

"Mantelpiece maybe."

"Or not, don't want everyone thinking I think it's great."

"Well I'm proud."

"In our room or the spare, above my writing desk."

David nods. "Above your desk then to keep you inspired."

"I've hardly touched my own stuff but at the paper I'm going to be allowed do more from now on. Steve, the sports sub-editor, wants me to cover some of the local five-a-side fixtures, just small stuff to start with. The sports coverage is a different way of writing, trying to bring the action to the page but he said he'll work on it with me. I better at least learn the rules, it's just one of those things that blokes are expected to know."

"Well between church, study and music you didn't have time for much else. We could ask Peter though he's way more into Rugby."

"Jimmy would have helped."

They're each quiet for a moment thinking of their friend.

A memory comes to mind flushing David with shame, "I saw his mum in town last week. She didn't see me and I crossed the road before she could. I didn't know what to say and we all miss him but it must be so hard for his family. I'm a terrible person."

"Not really. It's hard to know what to say."

David shrugs. "I guess we could sit through some football matches together. I mean with two degrees between us, we should be able to figure out the rules.

"Worth a try I suppose."

David smiles. "If we get bored, there's always the attractive men in shorts."

"You do have a thing for legs don't you."

"Don't tease. Now back to the potatoes or we'll never get them on in time."

Don gives him a mock salute, "yes, sir."


End file.
